Mulan, Scout Edition
by AnimeOtakuForevah
Summary: Scout going through a prototype Teleporter ended up in the Mulan-verse! How might this end? Maybe a Reverse Harem between Scout Mulan and Shang? I might add more once this story gets maybe...10 views? Dangit Mulan, you just had to be playing when I was playing Tf2 didn't you?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is AnimeOtakuForevah, and I'm back with a Fanfic, I hopefully will stick with, Lol, Hanako the Zero got burned out and the other one just got boring for me, But this time I would probably stick to this one to be longer than well..Hanako the Zero.

I do not own anything, Mulan or TF2 is owned by their owners, Mulan with Disney (And Probably China) and TF2 Owned by Valve.

In the good wooden walls of the RED Base in 2fort, there was an Engineer whom was testing his Australium improved Teleporter, he had much to do since RED was dominating BLU, they couldn't even get into their base without being Burned, Shot, Hit, Random Critted, Jarated, Headshotted, Blown Up into Bits, Market Gardened and UberSawed by RED.

As the engineer had finished his teleporter, he had then placed it down and had placed a exit teleporter Near the intelligence. "Teleporter Goin' Up." he had said as he had then made the two teleporters. When he was finished he was about to test it himself, but then when he came back he had noticed a Heavy and a Scout fighting on the teleporter, making rude remarks about each other. "Hey stop!" The Texan Engineer had said before an explosion was made and a teleport was created. Heavy was on the ground, but the scout was gone, He had wondered where the red scout had gone, now who would quickly cap the intelligence?

 _In the Mulan Universe_

 _(Note this is the Disney Mulan not the real version)_

Mulan and her friends had walked past the dead troops along with Shang's dead father. With a devastated and sad look on their face when then, Mushu had lighted a firework and it had exploded in the sky. Mulan had looked at her friend dissapointed but glad that it broke the silence, however the leader, Shang was not as pleased as Mulan was.

"What was that?!" He had asked "You have gave away our position!" He had said, with then they looked, and had saw Shan-Yu, the main antagonist. With then they had mounted their fireworks, and had fired all of them but one. When it had came down the smoke, there were more and more of them. Out numbering them by the hundreds most likely.

"Men Prepare to fight, if you die, you die with honor." Shang had said then ordering the man holding the firework motar to fire, just before he did Mulan had looked onto her sword which she had taken out and had saw the reflection of a mountain, and had pushed the man away from the firework, and had then ran towards a place to correctly fire, the Antagonist and his army were getting closer and closer, she couldn't find a Match or anything to light it with, and before she had grabbed Mushu, the Antagonist's sword had then pushed her back also making a wound in her body. When she had looked up Shan-Yu had then pointed the sword at her face, with then Shang and the others being too far to counter and too busy to aim an arrow.

 _Back to Scout._

"Aw what the hell hard hat!" the boston boy had yelled as he had landed near a patch of snow "Aw crap now where the hell am I?!" He had yelled before he had started walking, and walking, until he heard the sounds of explosions and thought 'Okay the team must be here too, Probably Soldier or Demoman killing someone.' he had thought as he had ran to this area, but it wasn't his battle field, it was an outnumbering one, 100's vs a group of less than 10. It looked sad, so he decided to jump in. As he ran he had saw one of the soldiers, or as it seemed their leader, knock another soldier back and had pointed a sword at this soldier, At the same time he had noticed that he had his full arsenal with him, just in the backpack that the Engineer has built for all of them to keep their large arsenal of weapons in. "Oh yeah, absolutely, abso-freakin lutely!" He had said running towards Mulan at his usual high speed, with then taking a small sip of his Bonk! and before the soldier was decapitated he had gotten in the way "Can't hit what ain't dead can ya?" He had asked as the sword seemed to miss him. Scout had also noticed that the soldier was firing a rocket of sorts "Well what're you waiting for? Shoot that freaking thing!" he had said to the soldier who was awed by this life saving experience. He could tell that, that person trying to dress as a guy was 100% girl. Maybe he could have her out on a date!

 _To Mulan_

Mulan had closed her eyes, this was it this would be the end, the running away would be for nothing, she had then regretted her decision but had opened her eyes when she had noticed that she was not cut yet but instead there was a man, looking about her age, wearing baggy shorts, a red t-shirt and a hat. "Huh?" She had then been yelled at the man to shoot the firework. She had looked for something and had then fired the rocket towards the mountain, It did nothing for a few minutes but then an avalance had occurred. The man in red had grabbed her and ran, but she had resisted as she had saw Shang being ganged up on by a dozen of the other sides soldiers, getting out of scouts grip she had ran towards him and had kicked the other men away, and punched and slashed as well. Taking a wounded shang back, but before she had another soldier had slashed her back and had made a large wound, she had limped and carried shang towards a rock the others were at. Mushu was encouraging the two to keep on going and they eventually had made it. She had looked behind her and the man whom had slashed her was dead, and the boy in red was right behind them "Oh Crap!" He had said before jumping right into the protective rock.

At the end of this scout was about to make a remark but shang had said something before he did "You are the craziest man I know, you have earned my trust." He had said, before Mulan had limped with the huge cut on her back along with the wound on her front side, it made his bruises seem like nothing "Call for help!" Shang had said before Mulan had passed out. When she had did, he had looked at scout

"Who are you? Why are you here, are you a friend or foe?" He had asked before scout said "Whoa whoa, Calm down buddy, that sword won't do you any good against me, Besides I'm not here because I wanted to, more like I was forced to be here." Scout had explained, before Shang had said "Go explain yourself."

Well guys thats the end of CH:1 What did you think about that? Pretty good right? Tell me your thoughts if you see this ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I said that I would post this when the story would get 10 views but I don't know how I could even do so, no one seems to be interested in this fanfic so I should add more.

Well then I do not own anything you all know that, then let us start.

After a couple of minutes of explaining Shang and Scout looked at each other, the confident boston boy had then said "Yup, Well will you help me? Besides if you want to kill me even more now, good luck pal." this statement had intimidated Shang which he had then held up his sword, before he was interupted by a doctor whom had came out of the tent which Mulan was in.

"What?" He had asked the doctor before going in the tent, with then scout trying to peek in but was restrained. In the tent Mulan was found out to be a girl, and had then taken out by force. Her horse had tried its hardest to stop them from killing her. But it was stopped by the old man in blue.

Scout was in Awe by this, he had wondered what was going to happen, he'd stop her from dying anyway. Before he could react Shang had dropped his sword and had said.

"A life for a life." He had said before walking away, taking the old man in Blue to him and along with the others walking back into the city.

In this Scout had watched silently what might be happening, as Mulan had put up her doubts and was sorry for her doing, she had regretted what she had done and was ready to go home and face her father. But then there was a spoke of encouragement. "Hey, Don't give up so easily girl." Scout had said "I mean look at me, I never gave up." He had said, and Mulan was about to thank him but then there was a roar, Shan-Yu had then arose along with much of his men. Mulan and scout were ready to go their separate ways before they heard this. Mulan had then grabbed scout and put him on her horse going towards the city to warn them about Shan-Yu.

Antagonist

Shan-Yu had looked up and roared, his eagle now next to him along with his men. But infront of him were new weapons, there were now Compound Bows infront of them, the Huntsman and a couple of Eye-Landers and Uberpoolcabers. They had taken the weapons and had then grinned amongst themselves as they had then ran towards the city, sitting in the shadows with their new arsenal of weapons, they wern't even sure what the cabers had done or why they were there.

In The TF2 Universe

Engineer had tried his best in trying to figure out where scout went but he was no where to be found, he had then tested his teleporter with other items the Demoman or the Sniper didn't use. It was the same factor, they wern't sent to the exit teleporter they were just gone. He had then taken apart the teleporter and had taken out the Australium. And it worked fine, but there was still no way of scout getting back, there was a way, but he'd need more than the amount of teleporters he was allowed to build. Engineer had sat and thought about what to do, thinking "Where in Hell is scout right now?"

Back to the Mulan Verse

"Welcome the Hero's of China!" A speaker had said welcoming the troops without scout or Mulan there. Mulan and Scout in the horse had then went beside Shang and had tried to convince him that Shan-Yu was there, he didn't believe the two, Scout had then spit on his horse before they went away.

"So on a scale of 1-10, How bad is this Shan-Yu guy? is he just crazy?" Scout had asked before Mulan had answered "He is more than a 10 to China." She had then went and had tried to convince other people that he was there, with then Mushu ignoring her as well.

"Huh What was that you were saying?" The small red dragon had asked "Look they won't listen to you because your a girl!" he had explained to her with the Announcement with the king of China (emperor whatever _)

"China will sleep peacefully tonight." He had said before Shan-Yu had climbed out of the shadows with his trusty eagle taking the sword and putting it to his hands, then his men taking the Emperor into the castle and had locking themselves in. Taking him to the Balcony of the place and having a little "Chat".

Now the soldiers were trying to bust into the door bust couldn't with Mulan now giving them an idea and running off.

The men were now dressed as girls with the exception of Shang, Whom had joined them in climbing up the pole to get in. When they had sneaked they were looking for scout. Whom had then seemed to jump up to the area they were at.

Scout was holding his Soda Popper shotgun which was full of hype along with the Atomizer. "Alright lets do this." He had said with Mulan smiling at him and had then walked out with the female dresses trying to seduce the guards at the door. But that didn't work, Scout had noticed the Cabers they had and had instantly noticed. though the eagle was roasted by Mushu, the guards still went towards and tried to hit them anyway, Right now they were overpowered by the Soldiers, there were too many of them now and they had strange weapons, one which hit the wall exploded. Shang and Scout had joined in the fight having each others back, but one thing was for sure, Scout had amazing abilities fighting against them. He had fired a shot and each time there were more and more of the enemy dead. "Go Go Go!" He had said kicking the gate as Mulan had ran along with the other soldiers except scout and Shang, Shang whom had followed and Scout whom had stayed and fought off the other guards.

While the Stuff with Mulan was happening Scout had a time of his life, these guys wern't even has strong as Sniper, they died with one shot to their body! But there was so much of them, that he had ran out of ammo from his Soda Popper, then resulting in using the Scattergun, Finally finishing them off he had ran towards the group, Seeing that Mulan and Shang were seriously cut and beated by Shan-Yu, He had to take action. "Hey Fatty!" He had yelled with Shan-Yu then charging at him. He taken out his Sandman and had threw the ball at him, hitting him directly and stunning him. He had then taken out his flying guillotine and had threw it at his head, Finally ending the fight by Sending him high above the roof with a Swing of his Atomizer.

With Mushu, having the extent of the ending plan had aimed a firework diretly at Shan-Yu whom had opened his eyes and had then been dragged to a place of fireworks, which had exploded in a Blaze of Beauty. "Man your like a car crash, it's like I'm watching you fly through a windshield!". Scout had then looked at Mulan and Shang, taking his mad Milk item out and throwing it at him. That suspicious white liquid woke the two up from their trance and had made the pain stop, though they were still bleeding.

Timeskip till after the stuff with the emperor.

"I think I'll stay here, that hard hat will definentally find me eventually, So now that all of this was done. Hey babe, You wanna go out on a date?" he had asked confidentally and recieving a glare from Shang. Whom had an awkward situation with her too.

"Maybe later scout, But I now have to go home." Mulan had said walking away.

End of Ch:2 Note this will go to beyond the movie, and I'm still deciding to add mulan 2 or not, but hope you all enjoy the 2nd chapter!


	3. Chapter 3, The start of something new!

Well right now I might as well have a fake audience, Well Fake audience (or real) here is the 3rd chapter of Mulan, Scout edition.

Note I do not own Mulan or TF2, and you know who the proper owners are so without further adieu let us begin!

Mulan had came back to her home and had presented the gifts she had gotten from the emperor, Which was ignored by her father whom had welcomed her back into the family with a big hug. The maid there had said. "A Sword? She should have brought home a man." with that being said, Shang had appeared by the 'door' they had. With the maid dropping her mouth, and with Scout too.

"Hey umm...You left your helmet...I-I mean your fathers helmet…" Shang had stuttered he wasn't good in these situations with a girl. Scout just had to, Just had to back him up.

"Ey Beautiful, he's saying that he wants to stay over, and I'm also saying that too." the boston boy had said with her father disagreeing with how he had acted.

"Is he really part of your squad?" Fa Zhou or Mulan's dad had asked, with the two not nodding. "We can explain how he's here, if you would like." Shang had explained to the girl's father. The maid scoffed and had rolled her eyes at scout.

Where Mushu was, he was celebrating his revival of being a guardian once more and that had made a large commotion where he was. With Mulan and the other two joining them for the celebration.

 _End of Movie Part, Now It is time that everything that happens is original._

Durring dinner it was oddly chatty, though scout had never even talked this much with his family at the table it was nice to see this friendlyness, the team usually would only smile when they're being helped, or killing BLU.

Mulan's father whom had then looked at scout had then started to ask him a few questions "What might that be you are wearing, it is simply just not suited compared to all of the chinese men! Where might have you come from, your accent is too foreign and fast to be from China!" Scout looked at him and put that cocky grin on his face "I am wearing my official Mann Co. uniform, though I can switch it up, and yep I'm not from China alrighty!" he had explained, Mulan's father had then facepalmed and asked one more question.

"Tell me. How did you end up being with my daughter?" Fa was a somewhat protective father, he atleast had to know how this rude sounding, fast running boy had ended up with her daughter, he could also see the lust in his eyes as he had looked at his daughter.

"Oh man, it was crazy, that guy that I killed was about to chop off Mulan's freakin head, and she had screamed like a girl, which I then came in and saved the day." Scout had explained to him, some were lies, but they were quickly corrected by Mulan the moment she had saw her dad's eyes looking at him like he was crazy.

"Father, Please mind him, What really happened was that I had a plan to cause an avalanche to destroy the Huns, but Shan-Yu had then caught up to me, when he had been ready to kill me he had then been blocked by Scout here." She had explained and his eyes had then turned back into it's calm state.

Scout had devouered the food on his plate along with Shang, this had surprised the other two and when they were done, they had gone outside. WIth Mulan and her father following them.

"Oh so we're gonna fight now, bring it." Scout had said with Mulan and her father watching "Very well, just remember we will not kill each other." Shang had said before taking out a fake sword with him, it was a wooden sword.

"Wait does he think he could actually win against Shang? He must be crazy, Shang is one of the best swordsmen in china! What chance does he have?!" Fa had said to Mulan, whom had disagreed "No Father, I predict Scout will win, because he was the one who had beaten Shan-Yu. Fa had then dropped his jaw when he had heard his not being able to believe that this puny man would actually win against a trained soldier like Shang.

"Well we must see what happens then." Fa had said, before they had started.

Scout whom was grinning at his opponent was carrying his trusted stock bat, he was sure even against him he would win, He's won against dozens of Demoknights, how bad could this be?

Well this is the end of Ch.3 my fake audience, hope you enjoy and I hope that you all will like the next chapter I am going to post soon. So Shang vs Scout who do you think will win?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey look 1 view and 1 review! I am so glad that im gettin attention of my story! Shout out to Taranodongirl1 for being the first to veiw my story, other than myself that is.

Well you all know who everything is owned to, now just enjoy the story!

Also heres the Schedule on how often posts will happen:

They will happen on either, Wednesday, Thursday, Saturday or Sunday, depending on my mood you guys will get 1-2 Chapters a week.

If I post a chapter with less than 800 words then I'll post a 2nd chapter in the same week.

Scout whom was being rushed by Shang whom was doing the most elegant and deadly swipes at him, but Scout was doing fine as well, he had then remembered with his battles with the BLU Demoknight, a rough one to deal with for sure, he could concider Shang to be a better marksman than the BLU Demoknight but he needed more speed in order to hit him

"Can't hit me if you can't reach me Y'know." Scout had said before he had then taken his bat and had swiped it toward Shangs crotch which had hit, First hit was a sucess, Shang had knelt down almost when he got hit, but before he did scout had then hit him upwards with the bad, enough to not seriously harm him but enough to make him tip over.

"What did we learn? I always win!" Scout had cockily said before Shang had given up, his crotch area was definentally in pain and he passed out soon after.

Fa and Mulan had their eyes wide open, and their jaw dropped Shang was the strongest fighter China had and this man had beaten him in a mere two shots, They were impressed at Scout and shocked too, Mulan had then carried Shang to the guest room and Scout looked above and had said

"Hey I'll hit the deck too." He had said, both of them were unfamiliar with this type of slang so they just went with it and had then let him sleep.

"Are you sure he's human?" Fa had asked still in shock on how he could do such an amazing feat.

"Yes papa he is human. At the least I hope so." Mulan had said before the night had ended and they all went to sleep.

Back in the Tf2 Universe

Everyone was now worried, where was scout? There was no way that they could cap their point quick enough when the other team has another scout! Somehow they really did need him, but they never realized it until he was gone.

"Where might scout be? He has been gone for a good few days." Spy had said to engineer who had then responded

"Don't know Spy, Him and heavy were fighting on a teleporter and then he had teleported somewhere else, we've already checked all the places we've been but he isn't even found. and Pyro over here has been all sad since he left, and who knew when Pyro found out scout was gone, we finally knew what Pyro was y'know. Who would have knew Pyro was a-."

"Woman yes." Spy had said to the hardhat, he was also surprised himself that Pyro was a female and Scout and her actually had a thing.

"We should have known, I mean scout always seemed to be close to pyro when we didn't battle, even took the medic's medigun to heal her. Well anyway, get working on that maybe we can find scout soon." Spy had said before walking away and putting a cigarette in his mouth.

Back to Mulan

When scout had awoken up, He was presented by Shang not in the house he had wondered where he was, and looked out at the window of the room, he was training with his sword, but for what? Try and beat him? Pfft there was no way in heck that would happen, he was the best y'know?

Somewhere far, far there was a new enemy, and they had a few weapons of where scout was too, the leader had held up a Bonesaw, and the soldiers were holding up melee weapons from Tf2. "Not now boys, soon, soon we will get China." he had said before making them retreat and go back to where they had came from.

Well thats the end for Ch3, It was really good in my eyes I guess, and I still thank whom our first commenter was!


	5. Chapter 5

Guess what time it is? It's another day for another chapter in this fanfiction!

As you all know, MUlan and Tf2 are not owned by me at all, Mulan is owned by Disney (and China) and Tf2 is owned by Volvo (Valve, pls Volvo car fans don't hate.) Without further Ado, Lets start!

"Hey Shang. Don't get used to it, I can't think of any cool nicknames for you yet so don't get used to me calling you by your name understand?" He had said, when all he wanted to say was Hi, but he didn't have a cool nickname, like Fatty for Heavy.

"Why do you not call anyone their proper name?" asked shang whom was busy training.

"Well what fun would that be chucklenuts?" He had asked, already thinking of names but he is reusing the names which he had used before.

"Anyway, what time is breakfast?" Scout had asked "I'm freaking starving over here." Scout had said to shang, whom before he could answer was answered by Mulan

"Breakfast is ready." Mulan had said and the two had gone into the house to eat.

In the Tf2 Verse, Engineer had tried and tried to figure out but with BLU being an annoyance he couldn't get anything done, until one night after countless tries, the teleporter had responded, he had tested it out by putting bread onto the teleporter entrane and it didn't come back! Though that may cause problems for wherever the bread landed at. "Boys! We got ourselves the teleporter workin!" Engie Said with heavy first there "Who goes in teleporter and get little man?" Asked the russian man "SPAH!" Engie yelled, and he knew spy hated being called that so now he would come out of his smoking room, and into the gambling table.

"So it has seemed I have been called, what are the reasons for this?" Asked spy

"Well everyone volunteered you to go and find scout." Said engie "Now don't give me any of tha-"

"Fine I will." Spy said, leaving engie confused on why he didn't complain, in his mind he thought 'His mother would be sad if he were gone from this world, and she would blame me as well.' Before Spy had gone on the teleporter, he had taken his bag, with all his weapons within it, and even took 20 medium sized health packs.

Spy had then gone on the teleporter and then teleported, he had teleported it had seemed in the Chinese palace, of the past, and looking at the soldiers whom were distracted by training. "Why the hell did the teleporter send me here." Spy had then equiped his cloak and dagger watch and had sneaked in, with a camera he had he had taken a picture of one of the guards he was behind and had then kept it as he had backstabbed a guard. Within second she had disguised as the guard. Going around and walking to try and find some documentation about Scout here. Once spy had gotten to the place where they keep record, he had gone through order, and had found out that there was a new hero of China, the name was scout. He had read the scroll and had found out where Scout was, it turns out that he lives with a woman named Mulan. He had then taken the scroll and ran out, the guards tried and stopped him but he turned invisible and got out of their sight

Pretty sure this was less than 500 words, but I just had no ideas this week! I'll post a new chapter by monday of next week guys, I promise! Well then cya guys!


	6. Chapter 6

If I posted this chapter on monday I am so sorry I didn't keep my romise please forgive me!

Well anyway, this is chapter 6 on Mulan, Scout Edition

As always you all know that I don't own either of these franchises, but I do own this story, and this idea! Though someone might already thought of it, they never did post it on here!

Without Further Adew, Lets begin!

Yeah I may not have all the characters involved but now I'm just focusing on the main 4 Spy, Scout, Mulan and Shang.

"Wait, is this for real, this is the origin of the Hoovy?" Scout asked himself, sometimes in their battles, the Heavy would have the ham out and just crouch walk all over the place not caring at all if he died. Well he would get angry when he got attack but that was besides the point, in a little show, there was a fat man carrying meat on his hands while dodging what it seemed to be fake arrows.

"What?" Mulan had asked, they were in a street crowd at the moment and she had no idea what Scout was saying, What was a Hoovy. Shang whom was behind Mulan, had the same idea in his head, what the heck is a Hoovy?!

"Anyways, Why are we going to the palace again?" Asked Scout whom was done with his facination of the freaking original Hoovy.

"We recived a letter from a messenger that there was an intruder in the Palace, they noticed because they had saw the dead body of someone in there and missing scrolls." Said Mulan and Shang had added "Who might that be?" he had asked "Who had the skills to sneak into the palace which is always heavily guarded."

"I know one guy, but cmon the dude I know Isn't even that good at his job." Scout had said, before Mulan and Shang had looked at him before they kept on walking towards their destination

Spy's Point of View

"It has seems that they have found out that I am here." Spy had said to himself as he had heard palace get more attention and higher security along with men on horses going to the village. He had taken out the Wanga Prick, and had hopped behind someone on a horse, when he had gone far enough away from the palace, he had then uncloacked and backstabbed the man, and had disguised at him, no scream or sound was made, so it was fine the horse did not notice, He had then threw the man off and head headed towards the village.

"Oh dear I made quite a mess." He had said looking back at the body, and when he had stopped and saw a street crowd, Maybe the people whom he was looking for was there. But what he saw was completely different from what he had thought he would see.

"Is that...a Hoovy?" He had asked himself looking at the fat man crouch walking while he was being shot at by fake arrows, he had known how real arrows looked like and their effects, especially when that BLU Sniper had the Huntsman and kept using it for weeks.

"Excuse me but do you happen to know where a woman named Mulan had gone?" He had asked the first person he saw, the person had somehow gotten scared because he was a soldier and had said, "M-Mulan? O-Oh that woman? S-She went north towards the palace!" and then spy had smiled back at him and gone on his horse, he had face palmed and said "Mon Deiu" (Sush I don't know how to spell it right.) before he had gone back to the palace.

Back for Scout, Mulan and Shang.

They had almost reached the Palace, and it was quite quiet before Scout broke the silence "Ah So, any of you want to race?" He had asked, with Shang saying "No." at the same time with Mulan.

Before they had reached the area there was a man, whom had jumped out of a horse and had said. "Gentlemen, and Ladies." Before taking out his Ambassador.

"Spy!" Scout had said before Spy had said "Scout it is time to get you back." He had said.

"What?! Spy I ain't gonna-" Scout had protested before spy had said "You must! You are needed on our team!" he had said.

"Well too bad I wanna stay back here with this chick over here." He had said to Spy, before spy had looked at Mulan and face palmed.

"You must come back otherwise the administrator will find a replacement for you!" He had said "And your mother. as well, she needs her little boy." Spy had said.

"Dude not cool." Scout had said embarassed about the remark about his mother.

"Scout whom is this man?" Asked Shang

"Oh He's that co-worker I told you about, this is Spy, Spy meet Mulan and Shang." Spy had then sighed and looked at the two "Nice to meet you."

"Anyway, We cant go back anyway the hardhat didn't build a teleporter to go back." Scout had said before Spy facepalmed once more "Mon Dieu…."

Well thats Chapter 6, hope you all enjoy the chapter and as always I will see you next week!


	7. Chapter 7

"Anyway, We don't have all day. That palace is alarmed because of me." Spy had said with Mulan and Shang now taking an offensive position against him "What is this?" He had asked looking at them, With Scout staying silent, he was confident on his ability to dodge them. "You are the one whom attacked us? We have to turn you in, No choice, you may end up dying of course." Shang had said, before Mulan and pointed a small dagger to him.

Spy had then chucked and said "Oh please, This is getting awkward." He had said, with Scout saying "Hey look, you may try and hurt him, but he knows how to get you back." With the two then looking at the both of them "So you are siding with him?" Shang had asked

"Well yeah, look spar right now, I have a good feeling he'll kick your butt." Scout had said "Right Spy?" He had said with Spy look at him "Well then, Come at me." He had said with Shang running towards him with then a sword in his hand before Spy had dissapeared, and now they were alarmed. "W-Wha..Where did he go? He is using magic?!" Shang had asked with Mulan being patient to see if she could find him.

Spy at the moment had his cloak and dagger on, he was actually next to scout just sitting there. "You cannot see me?" he had asked, before he had appeared next to Shang and had cut his face then had gone away .

In the Tf2 Verse

Engineer had an idea, the Eureka Effect had a special ability to go to the exit of a teleport and back. He had tried and tested it but it didn't seem to have an exit to go to, So the best thing to do is build a teleporter to go there, and grab those two and go back to their normal days. It was a good idea, but the thing was, he would have made an exit, so that would replace the entrance teleporter's exit...Oh how could he get the two back

Before he had gone off to think even more, he had wondered, would they ever get back now? It was a mistake to take 2 people off their team temporarily or permamently, it was a bad idea.

Back to them.

The spar had ended and well, Spy had won by a landslide, he kept dissapearing and appearing hitting Shang on the face with cuts "Do you see now? I am not meant to be tampered with." Spy had said in his cool voice before they had continued to walk to the palace, wondering why they would go if it most likely had ended already, the commotion that was.

Then there was a horse that had came to them, The horse had then said "Shang and Mulan! We need you at the palace, it is a very important information to have, the horses we have are fresh and new, please ride." He had said before they had gone on the horses and Spy and Scout had gone on one, Scout being behind Shang and Spy behind Mulan.

The group had then went towards the palace while going to the palace, Shang had glared at spy, whom ignored him. When they got to the palace they headed towards the entrance of the palace and then entered with the emperor in the front of the entrance.

"Shang..Mulan, Scout...and Mister. We have found a new threat, We need you to be in our army so that we can defeat these new threats before they become too large for us to handle alone." The emperor had said before letting them walk in.

I'll leave it at here for now, who knows what the next chapter might say, and as always thanks for reading!


End file.
